Legend Sacred Gear
by kazamiprayoga
Summary: Naruto hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai kemampuan seni beladiri pedang yang terus mengembangkan kemampuannya, walau Naruto sendiri benci yang namanya kekerasan dan tidak terlalu dengan sekitarnya. Karena dia hanya ingin hidup tenang dan santai. Tanpa mengetahui kekuatan sebenarnya dalam dirinya
1. Chapter 1

**Legend Sacred Gear**

Naruto Crossover Highschool DxD

By:

Declaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD Belongs to Ichie Ishibumi

Genre: Romance, Action, Adventure

Pair: Naruto x …..

Rate: M

OOC, Gaje, Typo, Rusak, abal-abal

* * *

Naruto hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai kemampuan seni beladiri pedang yang terus mengembangkan kemampuannya, walau Naruto sendiri benci yang namanya kekerasan dan tidak terlalu dengan sekitarnya. Karena dia hanya ingin hidup tenang dan santai. Tanpa mengetahui kekuatan sebenarnya dalam dirinya

* * *

Matahari yang mulai terbit di ufuk timur memabngunkan sang pemuda. Sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, pemuda tersebut mulai menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah selesai, dari acara mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi pemuda tersebut menuju meja makan dan menyantap sarapannya. Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas pagi sang pemuda tersebut segera berangkat sekolah. Pagi yang indah dan damai sungguh membuat hatinya damai, pemuda tersebut ingin rasanya hari-harinya tetap seperti ini.

Sesampainya di sekolah sang pemuda terus melanjutkan jalannya yang sedikit dipercepat karena tatapan para siswi dan teriakan yang membuat hari damainya hilang dalam sekejap saja. Sang pemuda pun langsung menuju kelas dan tiduran dimejanya. Tanpa diketahui sang pemuda sudah menjad bahn observasi ketua dari ORC.

"Sepertinya dia mirip denganmu Issei." Ucap wanita berambut merah

"Maksud Buchou murid pindahan yang ada di kelas Buchou dan Akeno-senpai." Jawab Issei

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu apalagi dia sangat tampan fufufu…." Jawab perempuan berambut biru gelap.

"Tapi ada yang aneh, sepertinya kekuatannya itu tidak mau bangkit." Jawan perempuan berambut merah yang dipanggil Issei dengan panggilan Buchou tersebut

"Bukannya aku juga sama Buchou, Kekuatan ku bangkit saat baru mengetahui bahwa aku punya Sacred Gear." Jawab Issei

"Dalam Kasus ini sedikit berbeda Issei," kata laki-laki Shonen berambut kuning

"Apa maksudmu Kiba?" tanya Issei kurang paham

"Dalam kasus ini kekuatannya tidak memancar seperti mu Issei-senpai melainkan sepertinya tertahan." Jawab gadis loli

"Begitu ya," kata Issei sambil menganggukan kepalanya

"Baiklah sekarang kita semua kelas." Ucap Buchou

 **Skip Time**

"Sial baru kali ini ada iblis liar sekuat ini." Ucap gadis pendek memakai kacamata A.k.a Sona Shiotri

"Bagaimana ini Kaichou." Ucap pemuda disebelahnya

"Rasakan ini Iblis rendahan." Teriak sang iblis sambil menerjang Grup dari gadis Sona tersebut, tapi disaat yang sama.

"Hooaamm… hari pertama yang melelahkan." Sang tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto melewati pertarungan dengan santai yang membuat sang iblis liar dan Grup Sona terkejut karena ada pemuda yang seenaknya melewati pertarungan bahkan melewati Kekkai. Naruto yang terus berjalan meleati pertarungan dan kembali menembus Kekkai yang telah dibuat oleh tim Sona. Setelah kepergian Naruto kedua nya kembali bertarung.

Naruto yang tidak tahu menahu soal Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat. Terkejut dengan lingkaran sihir yang muncul dan langsung bersiaga dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul gadis berambut merah dan beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"Si…siapa kalian." Ucap Naruto gugup

"Tenang saja, kami ini hanya tertarik dengan mu." Ucap gadis berambut merah a.k.a Rias

"Maaf tapi apa kita saling mengenal?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Hhh… baiklah perkenalkan nama ku Rias Gremory, yang disebelahku Akeno Himejima, yang rambutnya silver Koneko Toujo dan diseblahnya perempuan berambur kuning bnamnya Argento Asia, yang laki-laki berambut kuning seperti dirimu Yuuto Kiba dan disebelahnya Hyoudou Issei" ucap Rias memperkenalkan para peeragenya

"Oh begitu, baiklah gimana kita santai saja. Silhakn duduk dimana pun kalian suka. Aku akan membuat minum untuk kalian." Ucap Naruto

'Dia sangat raah untuk orang yang pertama kali bertemu.' Batin Rias

Setelah Naruto membuat the dan menuangkan ke semuanya. Naruto mulai angkat suara. "Tadi katanya kalian tertarik dengan kemampuanku?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya itu benar." Balas Rias

"Sepertinya kalian salah, aku hanya manusia biasa." Ucap Naruto

"Memang tapi yang menjadi penasaran bagaimana dirimu melewati Kekkai?" Tanya Rias

"Kekkai? Maksudnya." Ucap Naruto

'Apa benar dia yang dimaksud Sona.' Batin Rias

"Kekkai itu sebuah penghalang supaya tidak ada yang bias memasukinya dan dirimua dapat menembus Kekkai tersebut." Ucap Akeno.

"Hmmm begitu, ano maaf sebelumnya kalian ini apa ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Kami semua adalah iblis." Balas Akeno

"Hahahaha….. mana mungkin di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya iblis." Tawa Naruto dan langsung berubah menjadi pucat melihat sayap milik Rias dan Akeno

"Bukan hanya Iblis tapi di dunia ini ada malaikat dan malaikat jatuh." Ucap Koneko

"Ha..ha…ha… sepertinya aku akan mat sekarang." Ucap Naruto yang masih pucat

"Makudmu?" Tanya Rias

"Iblis bukannya suka memangsa Manusia." Kata Naruto

Dari kata Tersebut, Akeno dan Rias langsung terbesit ide jail. "Benar kami akan memakan mu jika dirimu tidak memberitahu kami siapa dirimu." Ucap Akeno dengan Killing Intensnya dan membuat Naruto ketakutan

"Sa... saya mohon jangan makan saya, saya hanya manusia biasa." Ucap Naruto bersembunyi dibalik krusi

"Kalau begitu bagimana cara mu menembus Kekkai?" Tanya Rias

"I..itu saya hanya jalan biasa dan saya tidak tahu ada Kekkai, ka..karena itu jangan makan saya yang mulai iblis saya masih mau hidup." Ucap Naruto yang masih ketakutan

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami semua permiasi." Ucap Rias dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir bersama yang lain

Naruto pun segera memebereskan bekas cangkir dan teko tersebut dan segera tidur untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya. 'Sepertinya aku akan mimpi buruk.' Batin Naruto

* * *

Keesokan pagi Naruto yang lagi menikmati sarapannya karena hari libur, Naruto hanya ingin santai dirumahnya dan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

" Ya sebentar." ucap Naruto sambil menuju pintu lalu membukanya

"Pagi." Ucap perempuan di depan pintu apartemen Naruto

"Pagi, ada apa pagi-pagi begini Himejima-san." Ucap Naruto

"Mou… Naruto tidak asik ah, karena sekrang libur gimana jika kita kencan." Ucap Akeno

"A..ano maaf bias diulangi." Ucap Naruto

"Hhh… kita ken-can yuk." Ucap Akeno

"Hooo… ken-Aaappaaa….." ucap Naruto terkejut

"Iya bagaimana, lagipula sekarang libur dan sepertinya kamu sedang tidak ada kegiatan." Ucap Akeno

"Hhh…baiklah." Balas Naruto 'Padahal aku ingin santai.' Batinnya sedih

Naruto pun mempersilahkan Akeno untuk menunggunya dan Naruto sendiri berganti pakaian. Tapi, entah kenapa Naruto merasa bahwa dia harus membawa pedangnya. Tanpa pikir lagi Naruto mempercayai instingnya dan membawa pedangnya. Tidak lama Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaos yang casual berwarna jingga dengan pola api ditengahnya untuk celana dia memilih jins dengan warna hitam gelap dan itu mmebuat nilai plus dimata Akeno.

"Nah sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Bagaimana jika kita ketaman bermain." Ucap Akeno

"Terserlah lah." Balas Naruto

Naruto dan Akeno pun jalan bersama, selama perjalanan Akeno memeluk lengan Naruto dan membuat Naruto gugup bukan karena dipeluk tapi melainkan payudara Akeno yang menempel dengan lengan Naruto dan sepertinya disengaja oleh Akeno .

"A….ano Himejima-san." Ucap Naruto

"Akeno." Balas Akeno

"Hah?" ucap Naruto

"Panggil saja aku Akeno, Naruto-kun." Kata Akeno tersenyum

"A…ano Akeno-san." Kata Naruto

"Akeno saja Naruto-kun." Balas Akeno

"Hhhh..baiklah Akeno." Kata Naruto

"Iya ada apa?" balas Akeno

"Bisa tidak. Ano… eto… sepertinya kau terlalu menempel denganku, Akeno." Kata Naruto

"Tidak apa-apakan, lagipula kita sedangkan Kencan." Balas Akeno

Naruto pun hanya bisa menyesal dengan ajakan kencan Akeno, jika tahu begini Naruto menolaknya saja. Daripada membuat Naruto salah tingkah akibat lengannya menempel dengan payudara Akeno

 **Skip Time**

Saat ini Naruto dan Akeno sednag menikmati kencan mereka, walau awalnya Naruto sedikit merasa terganggu akibat Akeno yang selalu memeluknya. Tapi Naruto pikir tidak ada salahnya juga. Daripada canggung lebih baik menikmati saja kencannya bersama Akeno. Sampai tidak terasa hari telah sore.

"Hhhh…. Ku lelah." Ucap Naruto

"Nih." Ucap Akeno memberikan minuman untuk Naruto

"Terima kasih Akeno." Balas Naruto sambil menerima minum pemberian Akeno

"Ne.. Naruto apa tidak apa-apa membawa pedang itu." Ucap Akeno yang duduk disebelah Naruto

"Ah tenang saja tidak apa-apa kok." Balas Naruto

Saat yang damai harus berubah menjadi ledakan yang terjadi dimana-dimana. Naruto dan Akeno pun terkejut akan hal itu. Bahkan saat Naruto dan Akeno berlari menuju arah asal ledakan mereka menmukan kelompok Rias sedang melawan ibli dengan wajah buaya.

"Ma…Makhluk apa itu." Ucap Naruto ketakutan

"Itu iblis Naruto-kun." Balas Akeno

"Sepertinya inting ku tepat untuk membawa pedang ini." Kata Naruto

"Baiklah ayo kita bantu Rias dan yang lainnya." Ucap Akeno yang segera menuju kelompok Rias

"Kenapa aku jadi ikutan. Aku kan hanya ingin hidup damai." Balas Naruto yang segera menyusul Akeno

"Kalian tidak apa-apa." Ucap Akeno

"Kemana saja kau." Balas Rias

"Maaf Buchou ku habis kencan." Kata Akeno yang ikut menyerang iblis tersebut

"Kencan. Dengan siapa?" tanya Issei

"Dengan Naruto-kun." Balas Akeno

Iblis buaya itu pun berhasil dipukul mendur dan itu membuat dia tertawa. "Ini baru menyenangkan." Ucap Sang iblis yang membuka mulutnya dan terlihat bola berwarna ungu.

"Rasakan ini Iblis Brengsek." Teriaknya

Naruto langsung membelah bola tersebut sebelum iblis itu menembakannya ke kelompok Rias. Dan itu membuat Rias dan yang lainnya terkejut terutama Akeno yang melihat sosok yang berbeda dari Naruto yang biasa. Tangan yang memgang pedang muncul corak api berwarna hitam hingga kelengannya.

"Brengsek apa yang kau lakukan."

"Aku hanya ingin ini cepat selesai." balas Naruto

"Kau hanya manusia ren,-" ucapan sang iblis terpotong akibat Naruto yang baru menebas lengannya.

'Apa itu Sacred Gear' Batin Rias dan yang lainnya.

"Kurang ajar, Kau akan." Lagi-lagi ucapan sang iblis terpotong akibat tebatasan Naruto yang langsung membelahnya menjadi dua.

"Dengan ini selesai." Ucap Naruto yang memasuki pedang miliknya ke sarungnya dan bersamaan dengan itu corak api dilengan kanan Naruto mulai hilang

"Na..naruto-kun." Ucap Akeno mendekati Naruto

"Iya ada apa?" balas Naruto dengan wajah polos

"Apa yang tadi itu Sacred Gear milikmu?" tanya Akeno

"Sac- apa?' balas Naruto

"Itu tadi corak api di lengan kirimu." Kata Rias kali ini mendekat

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian, aku ini hanya manusia biasa." Balas Naruto

' **Hati-Hati Partner jangan buat masalah jika tidak dirimu akan bernasib sama dengan iblis tadi.' Batin Ddraig**

"Apa itu benar? Tapi sekarang aku kan telah menguasai kekuatan mu sepenuhnya." Balas Issei

 **'** **Aku tidak yakin armor full gabungan kita dapat menahan kekuatan itu. Bahkan kekuatan itu jika mau bisa menghancurkan apapun yang diinginkan pemiliknya. Tapi sepertinya pemiliknya belum menyadari tentang kekuatannya itu.'**

"Begitu, semoga saja dia tidak menjadi lawan kita." Kata Issei

To be Continue

* * *

Segini dulu chapter 1nya maaf alurnya terlalu cepat dan untuk Sacred Gear Naruto tolong kasih saran soalnya bingung untuk namanya. Untuk versi fullnya seluruh tuubuh Naruto akan memiliki Corak api dan matanya akan berubah menjadi kuning dan pupilnya kaan menjadi merah

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend Sacred Gear**

Naruto Crossover Highschool DxD

By:

Declaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD Belongs to Ichie Ishibumi

Genre: Romance, Action, Adventure

Pair: Naruto x …..

Rate: M

OOC, Gaje, Typo, Rusak, abal-abal

* * *

Naruto hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai kemampuan seni beladiri pedang yang terus mengembangkan kemampuannya, walau Naruto sendiri benci yang namanya kekerasan dan tidak terlalu dengan sekitarnya. Karena dia hanya ingin hidup tenang dan santai. Tanpa mengetahui kekuatan sebenarnya dalam dirinya

Chapter 2

Keesokan paginya di sekolah Naruto yang seperti biasa jalan dengan santai sampai melihat sih trio mesum mengintip klub kendo. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan." Ucap Naruto sedikit keras. Supaya terdengar ke dalam

"Kkyyaaaa…. Ada yang mengintip." Sura para perempuan dari dalam ruang ganti klub

Para trio mesum (gak hapal author nama kedua sahabat Issei.) pun langsung berlarian. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Tapi, sayangnya para perempuan klub kendo sudah ada dibelakang Naruto

"Hei tukang intip." Ucap ketua klub kendo

"Iya ada apa?" balas Naruto yang berbalik ke belakang

Para perempuan langsung memerah wajahnya "A..ano apa tadi." Ucap salah satu perempuan dan langsung dipotong ucapannya oleh Naruto. " Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Dan yang mengintip itu bukan saya." Potong Naruto

"Ha..ha.. ha… kami tidak menuduhmu yang mengintip kok lagipula kami tidak apa-apa jika itu Naruto-san yang mengintip." Balas Perempuan dengan wajah memerah

"Hhh… maaf tapi tidak tertarik. Baiklah aku duluan ya, silahkan lanjutkan latihan kendonya." Ucap Naruto sopan

'Tampan dan sopan.' Ucap para siswi klub kendo

'Perempuan disini bahaya semua. Aku tidak ingin terlalu berurusan dengan mereka.' Batin Naruto yang menjauh dari klub kendo

Naruto pun terus berjalan dimana para siswi meneriaki namanya "Kkkyyyaaa… itu Naruto" "Tampan sekali." "Kkyyyaaa.. aku rela jadi kekasihnya." Itulah teriakan para siswi yang harus membuat Naruto menutup kedua telinganya itu terjadi hingga Naruto masuk ke kelas. Disana Rias dan Akeno sudah ada disebelah dan di depan kursi milik Naruto

'Sejak akapan mereka pindah disana. Ah sudahlah selama mereka tidak seperti para gadis tadi dan tidak membawa ku ke masalah mereka.' Batin Naruto. Naruto pun jalan meneuju kursinya dan segera menaruh tasnya

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias

'Kun, sejak kapan aku dekat dengannya.' Batin Naruto "Ah iya ada apa Gremory-san." Tanyanya

"Apa kau sibuk sesudah pulang sekolah?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Memang ada apa?"

Rias dan Akeno yang merasabahwa Naruto akan menolaknya berusaha untuk menjgajaknya ke ruang klubnya

"Cuma mau mengajak kamu ikut ke klub kamu. Ayolah Naruto-kun. Sebentar saja, nanti ku buat kan the yang enak." Ucap Akeno

"Baiklah, tapi ku kesana juga karena sedang tidak ada kegiatan." Balas Naruto, karena bagaimanapun dia pasti akan dipaksa kesana dan itu akan merepotkan bagi Naruto

Selama pelajaran Naruto lebih memilih memandangi awan putih dan langit yang biru. Dalam hati Naruto berharap hidupnya akan selalu tenang dan damai walau dia itu sudah mustahil akibat pertarungan iblis kemarin hari. "HHHhhh… ku harap tidak akan terlibat lebih jauh." Gumam Naruto

Sore harinya Naruto ikut dengan Rias dan Akeno ke ruang klubnya. Naruto yang dipersilahkan duduk langsung duduk disofa. "Jadi ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Hei Naruto apa yang tadi kau lakukan, kau menggangu tau." Geram Issei

"Aku hanya bertanya kok. Kenapa kau marah Issei?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum teh buatan Akeno

"Tapi karena kau, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat surge dunia." Kata Issei

"Surga dunia ya… bagiku surga dunia adalah ketenangan dan kedamaian. Saya tidak tertarik dengan surge dunia bernama oppai." Kata Naruto

"Kau…" issei makin geram

"Hentikan Issei." Kata Rias tegas

"Tapi Buchou, dia –" ucap Issei tapi, langsung dipotong oleh Naruto. "Ada yang datang." Ucap Naruto dan beberapa saat benar saja ada lingkaran sihir dan muncul pria dengan rambut yang sama dengan Rias.

"Nii-sama." Ucap Rias

Kakak Rias pun langsung melihat kearah Naruto, "Siapa namamu pemuda?" tanya Kakaknya Rias

"Naruto dank au?" tanya balik Naruto

"Sirzech Gremory." Balas Sirzech 'Dia memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi naga merah dan naga putih. siapa sebenarnya Naruto ini' batin Sirzech

"Jadi ada apa Nii-sama kemari?" tanya Rias

"Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun otou-sama Rias." Balas Sirzech

"Ah gawat aku lupa nii-sama." Ucap Rias

"Karena itu saya ingin kau bawa semua peerage mu untuk datang." Kata Sirzech dan disaat itu Naruto bangkait dari sofa. "Terima kasih Akeno tehnya." Ucap Naruto

"Tunggu Naruto-san." Ucap Sirzech

"Iya ada apa?" balas Naruto

"Kau bukan peeragenya Rias?" tanya Sirzech

"Aku hanya manusia biasa, lagipula jika Gremory-san ingin saya ikut itu percuma karena saya tidak bisa masuk dalam lingkaran sihir." Kata Naruto

"Tidak bisa masuk, maksudnya apa?" tanya Sirzech

"Begini nii-sama, waktu itu saya dan Akeno mengajak Naruto kesini melalui lingkaran sihir, lingkaran sihir tersebut menolaknya." Kata Rias

"Baiklah kalau sudah selesai saya harus pergi." Kata Naruto meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah kita juga." Ucap Sirzech bersama Rias dan yang lainnya untuk ke dunia bawah

* * *

"Kenapa kau mengikuti dari tadi." Ucap Naruto yang tengah berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Jadi kau menyadari." Ucap pria yang memakai kimono.

"Saya tidak tertarik dengan urusan kalian." Kata Naruto

"Padahal saya belum memperkenalkan diri." Balas pria itu

"Kata Rias di dunia ini ada iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh yang hidup bersama manusia. Jika kau mengikuti ku kemungkinan kau bukan iblis, melainkan malaikat atau malaikat jatuh." Kata Naruto

"Kau memang hebat, ya pereknalkan nama ku Azazel pemimpin para malaikat jatuh." Ucap Azazel

'Kenapa aku jadi terlibat dengan mereka. Sepertinya kehidupan damai ku telah musnah.' Batin Naruto dengan hati yang kecewa. "Jadi ada keinginan apa anda mengikuti saya?" tanya Naruto

"menurut Sirzech bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Karena ketiga fraksi telah bersatu dan juga sebagai salah satu teman dari Sirzech saya berniat melati anda Naruto-san." Ucap Azazel

"Maaf ku tidak tertarik." Balas Naruto sambil meninggalkan Azazel

'dasar anak zaman sekarang.' Batin Azazel kesal dengan Naruto yang sikap terlalu santai dan tidak peduli

"Tapi kenpa rasanya aku jadi begini pertama iblis kedua malaikat jatuh tinggal malaikat yang belum. Jika begini hidupku tidak akan damai lagi. Hhh… sial, dan lagipula kekuatan apa yang mereka mkasud." Kata Naruto yang terus berjalan hingga ada gadis kecil didepannya.

'Kali ini apa?' batin Naruto

"Ne nii-chan gimana kalau kita main." Ucap gadis tersebut

"Sudah ku tau apa tujuanmu. Sebelumnya kua sudah bertemu iblis dan malaikat jatuh, dan kau siapa?" ucap Naruto

"Nama ku Ophis." Ucap gadis bernama Ophis

"Hoo…. Baiklah hati-hati dijalan." Balas Naruto meninggalkan Ophis

"Dasar apa kau tidak tau kalau aku ini." Ucap Ophis yang langsung berkeringat melihat sosok Naruto yang sudah ada ddepannya dengan ukiran api di lengan kananya.

"Jika kau mencari masalah kau mencari lawan yang salah." Ucap Naruto dingin

"Be…berani sekali kau melawanku. Aku adalah." Ucap Ophis yang terpotong karena dirinya terpental akibat pukulan Naruto

"Sudah kubilang kau mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah." Ucap Naruto mendekati Ophis yang terpental kearah ayunan yang ditaman yang membuat ayunan di taman hancur

"Ck.. kau berani sekali melawanku…" ucap Ophis yang tubuhnya lemas karena puggungnya dipukul oleh Naruto dan membuatnya tersungkur ditanah dan membuat tersebut membuat kawan dengan diameter yang tidak kecil.

"Dasar jangan pernah membuatku kesal." Ucap Naruto yang pergi meninggalkan Ophis yang pingsan dengan ukiran api dilengannya mulai menghilang.

"Bahkan pemimpin Chaos Brigde dapat dikalahkan dnegan mu." Ucap Aazazel yng mengawasi Naruto dan Ophis

Sesampainya diapartemen tubuh Naruto terasa lemas dan langsung menjatuhkan dii ke kasurnya. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sejak bertemu dengan Iblis ditaman bermain belakangan ini tubuhku terasa lemas.' Batin Naruto

* * *

Sementara itu di dunia bawah Azazel yang mengirim surat untuk Sirzech bahwa Naruto berhasil mengalahkan pemimpin Chaos Brigde sendirian bahkan dengan dua kali serangan membuat Sirzech sedikit menelan ludah. "Ada apa Sirzech-sama?" tanya gadis yang diseblahnya yang berstatus sebgai istrinya

"Tidak apa-apa Sera-chan." Balas Sirzech, karena jika dunia bawah mengetahui ada manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari kaisar naga ada kemungkinan pemimpin lainnya menginginkan Naruto menjadi iblis juga dan jika Naruto menolak ada kemungkinan terjadi pertempuran yang dahsyat. 'Pantas saja Rias memujinya dan aku juga sampai memkasa dia ikut dengan ku.' Batin Sirzech

Acara pesta pun berlangsung meriahBahkan issei dan Kiba melakukan Adu panco membuat para tamu semakin semangat. Sampai pesta berakhir Issei bersama Asia dan Kiba kembali dunia atas dan bersama Rias dan Akeno juga.

Naruto yang sudah terlealp dalam mimpinya tidak menyadari ada lingkaran sihir yang muncul. 'Jadi dia yang dimaksud, tapi jika benar kemungkinan akan terjadi pertarungan luar biasa antara semua fraksi untuk memperebutkannya.' Batin seseorang yang muncul dari balik lingkaran sihir tersebut

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sosok lainnya

"Sepertinya pemikiran kita sama." Balas sosok tadi

"Kalau begitu kita pada siapa dia memihak." Balas sosok lain tadi

Kedua sosok itu pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpi indahnya.

Keesokan paginya Naruto ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya 'Apa Akeno lagi ya, tapi kenapa cuacanya hujan. Padahal di ffn lainnya kebanyakn cerah, kenapa disini hujan.' Batin Naruto (Author: mungkin jika cerah itu sudah mainstream)

"Iya sebentar" ucap Naruto yang membuka pintu.

"Pagi Naruto-san." Ucap Kiba

"Pagi Yuuto-san, ada pa pagi-pagi?" tanya Naruto

"kebetulan saya lewat sini jadi sekalian mengajak Naruto-san." Ucap Kiba

"Tidak sangkaut pautnya dengan kelompok kalian kan." Balas Naruto

"Tidak kok tenang saja." Balas Kiba 'Jika Buchou atau Akeno yang menjemut Naruto bisa-bisa Naruto akan menolaknya.' Batin Kiba dan Naruto juga Kiba berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Saat memasuki pintu gerbang mereka menjadi sasaran para siswi bahkan ada yang memberi bunga dan coklat

'Kenapa makin kedepan hidupku jadi begini.' Batin Naruto bersamaan dnegan itu bel masuk pun berbunyi Naruto dan Kiba pun masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Pagi Naruto-kun." Ucap akeno

"Pahgi." Balas Naruto yang masih makan coklat

"Coklat dari siapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias

"Dahi pahra sishwi" balas Naruto

Mereka pun mengikuti pelajaran dengan hikmat sampai pintu pun dibuka oleh gadis berkacamata bernama Sona. Sona pun langsung melihat kearah Rias. Rias yang mengetahui maksud Sona langsung izin kepada guru yang sednag mengajar bersama dengan Akeno. Sedangkan Naruto lebih milih memperhatikan pelajaran. 'Masalah iblis lagi. Kenapa sehari saja tidak ada masalah' Batin Naruto

Setelah pulang sekolah Naruto melihat Azazel yang sedang memancing ikan. Naruto pun menghampirinya "Gimana ikannya sudah dapat." Ucap Naruto dibelakang Azazel

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Balas Azazel

Naruto segera menidurkan diirnya diatas rerumputan disebelah Azazel. "hhhhh….."

"Jangan melakukan itu nanti kebhagiaanmu hilang." Ucap Azazel

"Aku memang sedang tidak bahagia." Balas Naruto

"Jadi Naruto-san siapa yang akan ku bela jika terjadi perang?" tanya Azazel

"Maksudmu?" tanya balik Naruto

"Jika misalkan dunia ini terjadi perang siapa yang kau bela?" ucap Azazel

"Itu tergantung. Tapi yang apasti aku hanya ingin melihat dunia tanpa perang." Balas Naruto

"Begitu ya, tapi mungkin itu sulit." Kata Azazel

"Jika kita tidak punya tekad dan ambisi yang kuat ini memang sulit tapi aku tidak akan menyerah." Balas Naruto

"Bagaimana jika ada fraksi manusia yang menyerang makhluk seperti kami." Kata Azazel

"Itu tergantung siapa yang salah, walau dia manusia sudah sepentasnya dihukum jika salah." Balas Naruto yang bangun dan meninggalkan Azazel

'Kau memang menarik Naruto-san.' Batin Azazel

To Be Continue

* * *

Masih ancur ya maaf ini ffn pertama HIghshool DxD saya dan masih banyak char yang belum saya tahu, jadi mohon maaf jika ada salah-salah

* * *

R & A

AWM SS: Semoga pairnya tidak Rias ataupun Akenodan smeua pair yang sudah mainstream

A: untuk sementara ku buat Naruto sendiri dulu. Untuk pairnya bisa request kok

Aldi544: Bang pairingnya jangan sama rias ato akeno. Udah mainstream kalo pairingnya itu coba sama anime lain aja bang. Than's atas perhatiannya Semangat Bang Author

A: untuk sementara ku buat Naruto sendiri dulu. Untuk pairnya bisa request kok

Tenshisha Hikari: Menarik tapi aku ga setuju kalau ujung* nyaa naruto berpair dengan akeno rias dan jadi iblis

A: untuk sementara ku buat Naruto sendiri dulu. Untuk pairnya bisa request kok. Naruto tetap jadi Manusia kok sampai ending

taufiqqurrahman172: Fic yg bagus thor ohya kalau namanya kayak mana kalau fire, destrution berbentuk pedang yg mendiami naga api ,kemampuan ya bisa mengendalikan semua api kalau, balance break armor merah kayak issei tapi terbakar api kayak ghost raider ini cuma saran kalau di terima terima kasih kalau gak gak papa

A: boleh sih namanya tapi untuk yang balance breaknya disini Naruto gak pakai armor. Nanti ku pikirkan dulu, makasih sarannya

Razor04: nice, usahakan naruto jangan jadi iblis, terkesan mainstream, dan usahakan naruto punya kelompok nya sendiri, saran aja sih senpai

A: Naruto tetap kok jadi manusia sampai ending. Untuk kelompok nanti saya masih hapalin para char di Highschool DxD

riobethethe: lanjut thor...masukin rias akeno jadi pairnya naru dong thor...maunanyathor nama, jenis, dan kekuatan sacred gear nya naruto? Sacred gear naru punya partner kaya issei?

A: untuk pair masih dipikir dulu. Namanyasacred geranya Naru bisa request kok untuk kekuatannya ada dua saat masih destruction menamah kecepatan dan daya serang jika sudah balance breaker Naruto bisa melihat kekuatan mengantisipasi semua kemampuan lawan dan pedangnya akan diselimuti oleh api hitam. Kalau partner sih gak ada lebih kearah Sacred gear asia yang tidak ada partner tapi setiap Naruto menggunakannya sifat Naruto akan berubah menjadi 180derajat


End file.
